Virgo Fudō
Virgo Fudō is the Virgo Gold Saint in the era of Omega. Fudō is the guardian of sixth temple. Fudō is the Gold Saint Governing Punishment and Salvation and can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: At least High 6-B | At least 5-B Background Physical Appearance Fudō is a tanned-skin man with light-cascading green long hair that falls down past his shoulders, because his heterocromia eyes each have a color, or a purple color and another gold. When not using his Virgo Cloth, Fudō wears an Indian costume consists of a red cloak that covers part of his chest with indigo blue pants and brown boots. He also wears gold earrings that are hidden beneath his hair. Personality Like all Virgin Knights hitherto presented, Fudō is a follower of the Buddhist religion, however, unlike his predecessors, he does not follow the teachings directly from Buddha but of Fudo-Myo. Fudō also inherited the same prejudices than its predecessor, Virgo Shaka, kept in their first appearances before changing its outlook thanks to the Bronze Saints. He is also a person of self-proclamadamente attitude "virtuous" and has a god complex that makes you think that their actions should be seen as "acts of salvation" and also has demonstrated arrogance to believe have the authority to judge the sins of others people as seen when Fudō evaluates the sins of those who fall in his "Divine Judgment". Fudō also had absolute faith in the figure of the Grand Master (the same way that Shaka had) even when the highest authority of the Sanctuary shown prone to questionable actions. In the case of Fudō, he was initially devoted to the ideals of the god Mars and his close friend, sharing the idea that the human race has reached a point of complete destruction, and that only Mars will be able to recreate it with justice, having acquired this view during his past as a pilgrim. After the defeat of the God of War, Fudō finally saw the pure ideals of Athena and decided to fight beside her for peace in the world, yet he still wonders why she always try to follow the correct path. Later, he also suspect Saori felt something very deep with respect to Seiya to see how she cared about him to see him hurt. In combat, Fudō demonstrates a complete serenity and a cool composure that keeps quiet, regardless of the situation, however its serenity and patience is not infinite, because the view to determine the Bronze Saints to ignore his warnings, he showed his anger, point said exterminate you all for daring to challenge him. Since when using one of their strongest techniques to show how useless were their efforts to try to win it, Fudou left them in a state of fear, fear and terror to witness their skills. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: Light Manipulation: Matter Manipulation: Illusion Creation: Telekinesis: Atom Manipulation and Destruction: Attack Negation: Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: High Intelligence: Tremendous Cosmo Power: *'Seventh Sense': Techniques Noumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan: Fudō uses the sword in his possession and throws a flurry of cosmos on the floor, where opponents are involved in an explosion, which takes the form of a pillar of fire, burning opponents. Jogyō Danzai: Fudō throws the rope on enemy so holding, squeezing more and more if he tries to escape. The ends of the rope are fastened to the floor, to avoid that the victims may make some movement. *'Shōja Sokunehan': While keeping enemies at Jogyō Danzai tied, the ropes tighten and burns them. Fudō, at the same time, raises his sword and Myoo Fudo appears and slashes his enemies. Myōō Rairin: When cast it, Fudō palms together in prayer form evoking the figure of the Five Kings of wisdom behind it to judge opponents, creating a powerful wall of strong Cosmo. By saying the word "Kahn", the Kings release their eyes a series of red energy beams that generate an explosion, causing his opponents rise in the air, and they get stuck in a circle of energy that then shoot beams of light, which take the form of spears, which directly affect the heart of those who are prisoners of the technique. *'Ōm': The Virgo Saint used this mantra to blow his cosmos before resorting to an arcane as Tenma Koufuku. *'Kān': The Virgo Saint pronounce this mantra to ward off enemy attacks. Godai Shōgo: Fudō summons/creates a golden sword then uses it to release energy blasts. Equipment Virgo Gold Cloth: Fudō's Sword and Whip: The Sword and the Fudou-Myo Whip weapons are current, i.e., not part of the Virgo Cloth. In addition, the wisdom and the incredible power of the Virgo Saint allows him to make good use of their equipment. A peculiarity of Fudo Myo-Sword, is that it can take many forms and can appear either with a stone sword, and as a gold sword. Fudō does not use his sword to attack the enemy directly, but uses it as a "channel" to expand its Fire Cosmo (in the case of techniques "Fire Explosion of Hell" or "Divine Punishment"). Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deities Category:Reincarnation Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 5 Class